1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a natural adhesive, and more particularly, to a natural adhesive having anti-bacterial and anti-fungal properties, which is capable of excluding organic compounds and chemicals from a mixture of protein and sugar.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an adhesive refers to a polymeric material which is used for bonding between homogenous or heterogeneous objects. Such an adhesive is closely adhered to an object as it is solidified over time from an initial liquid state.
Here, the adhesion is different from the bonding in that the former accompanies wetting. The wetting refers to a phenomenon caused by mutual similarity between an adhesive and an object. However, when an adhesive contacts the object, it evenly permeates into the object through the wetting and is bonded and solidified to the object by exerting a mechanical and chemical adhesive force due to adhesive strength generation factors such as anchoring, zipper, capillary and so on. Once the adhesive is solidified, it is kept in a tight adhesive condition without being broken by an external factor such as temperature, humidity, pressure and so on.
Accordingly, an excellent adhesive is required to have excellent properties in terms of contact, wetting, bonding, maintenance and so on. Adhesives mainly used at present may be classified into inorganic adhesives and organic adhesives.
TABLE 1InorganicCements, soda-silicate (water glass), ceramics,adhesiveothersOrganicSyntheticThermosettingureas, melanins, phenols,adhesivesresinsunsaturated polyesters,epoxys, resolsinolsThermoplasicvinyl acetate, polyvinylalcohols, vinyl chloride,polyvinyl acetals, acryls,saturated polyesters,polyamides, polyethylenesRubbersButadiene rubbers, nitrile(styrenes)rubbers, butyl rubbers,silicone rubbers,chloropreneRubbersMixturevinyl phenol-chlroroprene(Phenols)rubbersEpoxypolyamides, nitrile rubber-epoxysNaturalsStarchsstarch, dextrinesProteinsglue, caseinResinspine resin, shellacRubberslatex, rubber cementsAsphalt paper
On the other hand, with recent increasing environmental corruptions and rising interest in comfortable residential environments, efforts have continued to make to alleviate various damages such as headache, atopic dermatitis, asthma and the like, including a sick house syndrome, which are caused by harmful chemicals such as formaldehyde and the like. The sick house syndrome is caused by organic chemicals such as benzene, toluene, xylene, ethylbenzene, acetaldehyde, dichlorobenzene, styrene and so on, in addition to formaldehyde, which are mainly produced from adhesives, building materials and so on.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a so-called natural adhesive without addition or use of volatile organic chemicals. However, if such volatile organic chemicals are excluded from the whole process of manufacture and production, the natural adhesive shows a disadvantage of poor storage stability and quick corruption. Therefore, most of natural adhesives available in market contain preservatives such as formaldehyde and the like, even a little. Furthermore, volatile organic chemicals are being used in the course of manufacture and storage of resins, solvents, catalysts, curing agents, additive agents and so on, with no restriction.
However, this may result in canceration as well as disease such as headache, atopic dermatitis, asthma, sick house syndrome and the like as the organic chemicals are evaporated in the course of drying and curing.